The present disclosure relates generally to signal interface systems for use in receiving different types of signal inputs, and more particularly, to methods of interfacing signal input sources with user output destination devices.
In complex control and/or measurement systems for use, for example, in monitoring and controlling the operation of machines, it is frequently necessary to monitor and/or sense different types of input signals, such as thermocouple inputs, RTDs (resistance temperature detectors), continuously variable current signals, voltage signals, and process variable type inputs. Typically, in order to address the different input types, separate hardware signal interfaces, each configured to accept a single different type of input, are used.
In addition, for control and/or measurement systems intended for commercial use, requirements are often imposed by relevant regulatory agencies that the control and/or measurement systems incorporate redundancy features, for increased reliability. Such redundancy features can substantially increase the cost, size, and complexity of the equipment, and can place demands upon the designers and fabricators of such equipment to ensure that all the necessary circuitry fits within a predefined package size and volume. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a signal interface system that is capable of receiving and transferring different types of inputs while simultaneously providing a level of functional redundancy that may be required in order to make the equipment using the signal interface system compliant with applicable laws and/or regulations.